


粉红中州俱乐部

by saradusone



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradusone/pseuds/saradusone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>说明：完全恶趣味的脑洞大开之作，另一个次元的故事，不影射任何真实人物事件，所有的设定仅仅是为了娱乐！！请勿当真，请勿当真，请勿当真！已经说了三遍了哟！从没有写过RPS，尝试一下。继续割肉喂小伙伴</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

 

　　雨果•维文先生从车子里出来的时候，天下着雨。刚进入四月份，整日整日的阴雨天气，把整个城市都笼罩成灰茫茫的一片。空气中潮湿的水分让人觉得蔫哒哒的不舒服，也让人心情不愉快。不过对于他来说，远没有摆在他面前的麻烦重要。 

　　这次回到粉红中州俱乐部是应一个老朋友的邀请，想起来他从这里离开已经是整整十年前的事。

　　所谓的粉红中州俱乐部是位于城市西北方一个古老历史的拥有住宿、餐饮、娱乐功能为一体的大会所。很奇妙的，这所俱乐部占地面积不小，即使在城市中心寸土寸金的地方，周围的街道和商铺如何变迁，它还是坚挺地留了下来。

　　虽然叫做俱乐部，装修风格与众不同，非金碧辉煌型，也非旖旎浪漫型，装修偏古典大气，连里面的服务员，侍应生全部身着古代的服装，文质彬彬的向客人推销产品。经过包装，装入形状古怪的酒，叫做兰巴斯的素食饼……粉红中州俱乐部，可以说真的很会赚钱。

　　“既然有吸血鬼主题的城堡，为什么我不能来一个奇幻世界的领地呢！”这是创始者艾茹先生最初的愿望。但，无论这家俱乐部装修的品味有多高雅，人员的素质有多高，它本质上，依旧是贩卖人类最基本的欲望。

　　中午时间，会堂里冷冷清清只有几个人。走进这里看到文艺气质的摆设，配上服装精美，款款而行的古代人物，像是穿越时空来到另一个世界。

　　穿过前厅是长长的走廊，历代俱乐部的唐（NO.1的代称）肖像画依次悬挂在墙壁上。在数码照片相当流行的今天，很少有人用油画式来表现，昏黄的灯光柔软，把人也映照成古典美人。

　　维文漫步走着，欣赏各种美丽的容颜。很多熟悉的老面孔，更多的是新鲜的年轻脸庞……果然是长江后浪推前浪，人才辈出，俱乐部的生意才会这么蒸蒸日上吧。

　　迎接他的是一个身材高挑，容貌俊秀，脸色似乎很不开心的年轻人，他穿着深褐色的袍子，黑色的长发用头冠固定，露出的耳朵呈现一种奇特的细长的弧度，像是小说里精灵的形象。维文一眼就看出他的归属。

　　为了把故事变得更有趣，俱乐部主打在小说里描写的梦幻一般的生物——精灵。传说他们容姿优美，喜爱艺术，青春不老，甚至为了更有趣，将不同的精灵分为三个派系，以才艺推销的林谷精灵，以身体推销的大绿林精灵和以逗乐为特色的灰港精灵。俱乐部将大部分工作人员通过化妆，礼仪培训等等全方位包装成奇妙世界的主人。

　　这位自我介绍名字是林德尔的林谷精灵，大概最大的特色就是皱眉头吧，维文倒是觉得他的表情挺有趣，问他：“现在谁是唐？”

　　“辛达的国王。”林德尔回答，“已经连续两年了，要把他拉下来可不容易。”所谓的唐就是年度销售业绩的第一位得到的称号，俱乐部会给予唐一定的特权和优待，相应的挣来的钱分红比例也高，是俱乐部里人人追求的目标。以维文的印象，当年群雄割据，每月你来我往，很难有人连续独占鳌头。

　　“这么说林谷一直被压着，每个月？”

　　“自从没有了领主，林谷的一般……”

　　“这么说现在林谷的首席是谁？”

　　“……是在下我。”

　　雨果先生有点想笑，马上他的注意力被走廊另一端吸引住了。

　　迎面走来的男人年纪并不大，个子几乎和他持平，金丝一样的华丽的头发披散在他的肩膀，冰蓝色的眼眸，端正到毫无瑕疵的面容，真美丽，与生俱来的气势简直让人仰望。维文可以预见有无数的人前仆后继的拜倒在他的靴子之下，奉献上所有财产甚至生命，只乞求能被他看上一眼。他记得刚才扫过的照片下有铭牌。

　　瑟兰迪尔，黑森林国王。

　　他离开的时候黑森林还没有国王呢，只有一位叫做莱格拉斯的王子，特别招少女喜欢。一度大红大紫之后跑到娱乐圈做明星去了。

　　国王陛下完全没有把他当回事，大踏步走过，拖曳的长袍后摆和宽大的披风完全没有阻碍他任何的行动力，身后跟着一溜侍从，亦步亦趋地跑在后面。

　　浑身上下都是昂贵的衣料和精美的首饰，特别白宝石胸针在他领口下方闪耀——代表强力S，以训诫和调教为主。

　　维文摸了摸自己的下巴，黑色的眼眸里产生极大的兴趣。他是中州俱乐部十年前首席调教师。

　　是个对手，他想。

　　TBC    


	2. 粉红中州俱乐部

　　会客室很狗血地布置成一个内景平台，有假山，石桌，盆栽，摆放成一个小花园，远处还用立体投影出瀑布，四周环绕立体声还营造出瀑布的轰鸣感，让人身临其境。

　　一早坐在那里等待的人低声聊天，白衣的女士个子很高，皮肤白皙，金色的卷发披散垂落到腰部，胸口装饰着一颗巨大的珍珠，一身轻纱质地的衣服十足仙女范。她旁边的那位男士则逊色得多，灰袍长胡子，带着尖尖的帽子看起来像个老巫师，但他是中州俱乐部的几位高级经理之一，名字是甘道夫。只有熟悉他的人才知道老爷爷的个性多顽劣，顺便他喜好一切毛茸茸的小东西。

　　仙女打扮的女士看到维文先生进来没有起身，只是矜持地摆正了身体。

　　“星辰在上，朋友的相会总是让人心情愉快。布兰切特女士。”维文彬彬有礼地鞠躬。

　　“请叫我加拉德里尔夫人。”

　　“好吧夫人。”维文从善如流，老板最大，要求叫她女王都没有问题。眼前的就是目前掌控粉红中州俱乐部所有权限的最高管理人，基本接手了本地的所有业务，粉红这个词也是她加上去的，说是营造梦幻般恋爱的感觉。照维文的吐槽，这个少女的词汇让俱乐部名称显得有色情感。

　　最近她有点烦恼，甘道夫提出的半身人计划并不很受欢迎，人类部也因为塞进了太多的王子、骑士口味单一又竞争激烈，面临被裁员的命运。至于精灵部，要是他们都没生意了粉红中州俱乐部就可以关门了。表面看起来依旧繁荣的景象，但经营者已经敏感地感觉到发展的潜力停滞不前。特别是唐的位置长期以来没有变化，很容易让竞争者感到沮丧和畏惧。精灵王营造了一个传奇，带来大把钞票的同时也带有负面影响，常话说，祸福相依嘛。伴随着越来越多的辞职信，几次策划活动都草草收场的局面，布兰切特夫人深刻地觉得应该采取一点措施。

　　维文几乎是在中州俱乐部最辉煌的时候隐退的，当时他的绳技和鞭挞技巧高超，带来快感的同时也追求十分的艺术美感，很多人慕名而来。十年前他不知道为什么突然辞去工作，甚至离开了这个城市，漂泊在外，兜兜转转换了不少地方，俱乐部通过他的几位老友才联系上。原本也只是抱着试一试的态度，没想到维文先生挺爽快地答应回到老东家。

　　“十年后回来的感觉怎么样。”

　　“中土大陆繁荣。”连3D投影都用上了，看来俱乐部没少赚，也舍得花本钱。调教室和器械还没有能看到，但以人类的智慧，这些小玩意会在安逸的时代进化得越发的精巧。

　　“当然，我们值得最好的。”夫人高傲地说，“你也是最好的。这几年我没少在互联网上听说你的名气，甚至传到了其他几个州。”

　　“在那里我也只是过客，欣赏欣赏风景，偶尔会停伫。”

　　“你们男人，留不下来是因为喜新厌旧，不愿负责，如此而已。就别那么文艺了。”

　　甘道夫剧烈地咳嗽起来，立刻转移话题。

　　“欢迎回到中州，我的埃尔隆领主大人。”

　　“我已经很久不用这个名字了，再次听到也算奇妙。”

　　“已经成为了历史，然后又成为传说。”老巫师的烟斗烟斗火星点点。当初俱乐部第一次奢华大赛优胜的三枚戒指颁发给不同的人，随着时间的流逝各奔东西，现在又相聚在一起，命运有时候就是那么神奇。

　　“人总要向前看，往事不可追，未来犹可期。”

　　“不愧是林谷精灵的首席，文艺已经带到了骨子里，说话跟吃饭喝水一样普通。”

　　“多谢夸奖，如同您随时烟不离手吞云吐雾一样自然。”

　　“……你们就别相互吐槽了。”

　　“哦，哦，忘记跟你说了，员工宿舍的事。”甘道夫一脸有趣的看着他，“基于你们的等级系数，大概只有你和现在的唐能住到顶楼。”

　　维文慢了几秒才反应过来。“嗯？瑟兰迪尔？”

　　“没错，也是个有趣的人。你们一定会相处愉快的。”甘道夫爷爷露出意味深长的微笑。

　　瑟兰迪尔，维文在心里默默念了几次，奇妙的发音有点拗口，相比他自己的名字。性格不知道怎么样，外形倒是很出色，但他没有感觉到任何威胁。在同一领地两个食物链顶端的人会对自己的地盘有危机感，对潜在对手进行防备，可他现在除了感兴趣之外没有其他特别的感觉，难道是他老了还是迟钝了吗？

TBC


	3. 03

　　目前他还没有余裕去想新邻居的问题，揣着简单的行李箱踏进豪华顶层房间的门还没有一分钟，风风火火的访客就已经到来。

　　“哇塞，真不愧是顶级员工待遇。”说话的男人有一头长发，浅金色，用个皮筋扎成小马尾，穿着随性，十分的具有艺术家的气质，一进门他就噼里啪啦把大包小包全部堆在沙发上，满是好奇地打量整个房间的陈设。

　　马修·康纳先生不仅是他的好友也是粉红中州俱乐部曾经的员工，他比维文来到中州俱乐部工作的时间还要早。虽然归属于诺多精灵一族，在一群冷静优雅的文艺范精灵中，他金色长发和爽朗的性格十分突出，相对的也大受欢迎。出于对艺术的喜爱让他直接投奔到了摄影师行业，都说摄影穷三代，他现在专攻人像摄影，和恋人开了一间小小的工作室，生活幸福悠然，经常自得是人生赢家。这次维文回来就职的联系人就是他。

　　康纳立刻到处转起来，一路惊叹。维文的房间在俱乐部大楼顶层，巨大的落地窗可以俯瞰几乎整个城市。每个房间都特别的大，简单，现代气息流线型的家具，高级电子设备一应俱全，黑白色调冷冽，房间里看起来高大上却没什么人气。

　　“哇哇哇，好大的床，上方这窗户的遮罩还可以打开，跟恋人一起躺着看星星太美妙了。”卧室中央摆放着一张巨大的床，柔软的被褥看着就知道躺上去一定很舒服。康纳向往地眨着眼睛，当然是在一场热情的ML之后，相拥着欣赏星空更好。

　　“不要刺激我这种单身人士。”

　　“只要你想，可以连续一个月每天床上躺的人都不同。”

　　“如果你今天来只是跟我回忆这些的话可以滚了。”维文有点无奈，今天碰到的老朋友都喜欢打嘴炮。

　　“这个!”康纳立刻跑到沙发旁边大大的笼子，从里面抱出一只猫。米色的短毛，脸部和四肢都有斑点的暹罗猫，原本乖乖被主人抱着，看到维文立刻喵喵地叫起来。

　　“怎么把阿斯法洛斯带来了？”摸摸它的下巴，小家伙舒服地眯起眼睛。

　　“这小混蛋死活不喜欢寄养所，我要去趟罗马采风，实在不放心它，帮我照顾一两个星期吧。猫粮，猫砂我都带来了。”

　　“你这个铲屎官还真负责。”

　　“哎呦喂，这可个是我家的小祖宗。”对于同性恋人来说，宠物的作用一向比较特殊。放在地板上的阿斯法洛斯，轻盈地走了几步，确认安全，立刻巡视起自己新的领地来。

　　“你这不错，地方足够大让它跑。不过也太安静了，整层楼只住两户，还听说对门住的那个脾气不怎么好。”

　　“这你都知道。”

　　“哈哈，制霸中州俱乐部两年可是前所未有的。”康纳说，“今晚密林之夜你可以提前去感受下。”

　　“我倒现在想去跟他打招呼。”

　　“他不会理你的。”

　　两人在闲话的时候，在大屋子里到处游逛的阿斯法洛斯碰到了意外的访客。一只黑白花纹的小猫，不知道什么时候窜进来的，从柜子的角落探出身体懵懂地打量陌生人。它好奇地慢慢接近阿斯法洛斯，去嗅它身上的气味，开始阿斯法洛斯还有点迟疑，很快两只猫就扑来扑去玩了起来。

　　“哎呀有只美短！”爱猫人士康纳先生立刻翻出逗猫棒跟小东西玩了起来，没多久身后传来冷冰冰的声音。

　　“那是我的猫。”房间门口不知何时来到了另一位访客。看清楚他的面容，维文有点意外。

　　卸去了特殊妆容的精灵王，年纪显得更为年轻。他金褐色的短发，随性地搭着额头上，绿色的眼眸目光清澈，白色的衬衣袖子挽到袖口，没有穿外套，可以看出肩膀和脊背线条优美。没有了假发和化妆，这位先生依然是高高在上的姿态，整个语调中带有一种奇特的傲慢。“门大开着我以为那是故意的，我敲门似乎也没有人听见。”

　　维文主动走过去，伸出手。他说：“雨果·维文。很高兴认识你。”

　　“抱歉，我不习惯跟人握手。”邻居先生低头看了一眼没回应，只是微微颔首介绍自己。“李·佩斯。”

　　维文倒是不介意，他的观念里长的好看的人有特权，颜即正义这种混蛋的思维在他的脑子根深蒂固。他说：“我想我们可以……”

　　“只是住对门，不用浪费时间。”佩斯先生冷淡的转过去，揣着猫走了。维文和康纳就这么看着他直接离开，有点无语。

　　“够不给面子的，不过也不奇怪，他在这地方称王惯了，急需你这样的人才打脸啊。”马修也抱起猫，用手揉揉它的脑门，“我还以为养猫的都是我这样美好的青年。看来刚交到的小女朋友看来没那么容易见到啦。”一脸不知道发生了神马的阿斯法洛斯看着他。

　　维文笑了：“你还操心这个。”

　　“当然啊，春天到了万物生长的季节！”康纳一脸正经地说道：“这是自然的规律。看你笑成这样，今晚会参加吧？密林之夜，你的第一次归来亮相直接来个大的好了。”

　　“为什么不？我觉得是个好主意。”维文接口，他来到这里的目的就是如此。

　　TBC


	4. ０４

　　所谓的“密林之夜”也称作“星光盛宴”，是粉红中州俱乐部在每个季度第一个星期五午夜举行的黑森林精灵主题拍卖会。每个精灵群族都有这样的拍卖会之夜，他们相互暗中较劲，招揽生意的手段层出不穷。顺带说明“林谷之夜”就排在密林之夜的下一个星期五。

　　现在宁静，祥和到文艺的粉红中州俱乐部迎来三个月一度的癫狂，混乱的迷乱之夜。从傍晚开始，陆陆续续到达的客人把会客大厅塞满，必须取得通关证件才能到达黑森林的主题大厅。所谓的通关证件就是购买黑森林出产的美酒一件。

　　口味浓郁的酒每一瓶酒都价格不菲，依然有人趋之若鹜。平时要预约见到黑森林的国王不容易，每小时都是数千美元计，还得看他心情。现在买瓶酒就能把他看个够本也算是划算。

　　从上一层的包厢俯瞰下方的大厅，林德尔皱眉，“我不知道为什么要到这样的会场来。吵杂喧闹，一群乡巴佬。”

　　这小伙子也太入戏了，站在他身边的维文今晚也穿戴整齐，现在他的身份是瑞文戴尔的领主大人埃尔隆。

　　他安抚说道：“体验一下热情的夜晚也是不错的。”

　　蜿蜒而上的台阶，最高处是一个巨大的王座。鹿角的装饰往外延伸，足足有七八米宽。当黑森林的国王进来的时候，全场的喧闹瞬间安静了下来。

　　今晚我们的瑟兰迪尔陛下也是盛装出行，他穿着银色的袍子，上面银丝一样的藤蔓纹路隐隐发光，和他瀑布一样垂落的金色长发搭配夺目闪亮。领子扣到很高，酒红色的披风随意披在肩膀，后摆极其长。他步伐优雅，沿着台阶旖旎而行，所有人都抬着头，安静地仰望他。

　　瑟兰迪尔登上最高处，面向所有人，在王座前刷地甩开披风，类丝绸质地的布料轻盈飘落，露出他长袍包裹下曲线完美的身材，下面哄的一声炸锅。

　　“陛下，陛下！”有人喊的嗓子都破音了。

　　“我要死了！”这是妹子高分贝的尖叫，诸如还有“看我吧什么都愿意给你”“但求一睡！”之类的喊声此起彼伏，人群愈发的狂热。工作人员把座位放置到半空中实在是有先见之明。

　　国王陛下满意地翘着二郎腿坐着，穿着鹿皮长靴的脚点啊点的，看的人心痒。

　　他说：“我今晚想喝酒。”

　　下面立刻有人大喊“今晚的酒我都包了！全开！”

　　他接着说：“明天我想戴蓝色的宝石首饰。”

　　立刻有人嗷嗷地送上各种包装的珠宝盒子，迫不及待地打开展示项链、戒指、头冠等等各类珠宝，无一例外它们都镶嵌着闪亮的宝石。

　　瑟兰迪尔连个眼神都没赏，所有的东西都不屑一顾。他把身体往后靠到了座椅上，语气有点轻飘飘的。

　　“今晚我有点寂寞想找个人陪一陪。”

　　人群全部疯狂了，直接开始喊价，最疯狂的有人开始脱衣服露出自己的身体展示，试图吸引上面的人的注意。林德尔目瞪口呆的看着，他以前没参加过密林之夜，这种世俗的，赤裸裸的炫富交易在他看来十分的没有品味，跟瑞文戴尔的差的太远了。埃尔隆倒是看得津津有味，两位诺多精灵隐身站在二层的包厢的阴影里，这里距离王座只有不到二十米的距离。

　　引起热潮的国王陛下依旧捉弄他的客人们，看着狂热的人群他的心情似乎好了一点。

　　“矜持点，我只看能不能讨我欢心。珠宝啊，钱啊，我的确喜欢，不过也太肤浅了。”瑟兰迪尔用手指卷起一缕金发。

　　“啊哈，我发现我有远道而来的客人。林谷的首席精灵先生？”

　　“从今天起我就不是林谷的首席了。”林德尔侧身让出身后的人。

　　埃尔隆的衣服和林德尔同出一系，十分的明显。他的装扮更加沉稳。金褐色的长袍，黑色的长发向后束起，露出宽阔的额头和黑色的眼睛，目光深邃。沉稳、克制、禁欲，一种与众不同的高冷，他的话语的音调也带有古老的文艺。“瑟兰迪尔，我的幼年伙伴，我的同袍战友，好久不见。”

　　这啥鬼设定，不要给我私自拉关系好吗？瑟兰迪尔直接想说你谁啊，眼睛一转，陪他玩玩也不错。

　　“远道而来就为了跟我说这个吗？礼物呢？”

　　“盛宴的主人，高贵的王者。”埃尔隆倾行礼，低沉的嗓音性感磁性，十分的悦耳。他说：“你的愉悦就是我今晚的目的。所以，无论多少，今晚我买你。”

　　TBC

——

　　有钱，任性！领主大人表示不差钱！

　　大王：这难道不是我的剧本吗？！是不是拿错了？

　　领主：亲，没有哦，好好的洗干净等着吧。

　　大王：翻脸给你看！


	5. ０５

　　现场足足安静了十秒钟，随后嗡嗡的议论声此起彼伏。埃尔隆毫不在意，他微笑的看着端坐在王座上的精灵王。后者收敛了笑容，冷冷地望着他。

　　“你买我？”瑟兰迪尔重复了一句，“凭什么？”

　　“凭可以为你排遣这漫漫长夜的无聊和寂寞。无论是钱，或者人。绝对，不会让你失望，你知道的。”黑发的精灵继续介绍自己，“我是埃尔隆，瑞文戴尔的主人，精灵三戒维雅的拥有者。”

　　某个词语明显引起国王的注意，他的视线落到埃尔隆的手上，他佩戴的一枚镶有蓝色宝石的黄金戒指，大概就是多年以前得到的荣誉和象征。

　　“埃尔隆，埃尔隆，继承了维雅的诺多精灵，我的远亲。”瑟兰迪尔说，“如果让我失望，你一定不会想知道是什么样的后果。”说完这句，他站起来走下台阶，打算接受对方的邀请。

　　台下的人不满地喊起来，盛会才刚刚开始，主角就要离去，人潮又开始推搡涌动，精灵士兵们拦出的防线眼看就要被冲破。周围的士兵立刻行动想把人群驱散，实在抵挡不住有人突破防线。当瑟兰迪尔走到接近楼梯底端的时候，突然台阶边有个男人直接扑到他的脚下，想去亲吻国王的鞋子。刚爬到国王脚边，瑟兰迪尔毫不客气地把人踹到一边。

　　“滚！”他举止傲慢无礼却又该死的好看，更刺激得人嗷嗷地叫着前仆后继。

　　“多抽我两下！”

　　“大王您还缺腿部挂件吗！”

　　“我愿意付1万美元看你们现场！”毫无理性的叫喊又开始了，一群神经病，瑟兰迪尔想，粉红中州俱乐部就不能挑选一下客人吗？

　　国王陛下不理会嘈杂喧闹叫喊，转到会场后台，埃尔隆站在那里等他。工作人员递给埃尔隆一个平板电脑，让他在上面划账之后对瑟兰迪尔点点头，钱货两讫，黑发的精灵彬彬有礼地做了个请的手势，带领他离开了会场。

　　瑟兰迪尔第一次认真地观察他突然冒出来的“老朋友。”站在他身后的角度看到的是他宽阔肩膀和高大的身材，国王本身个子就高人一等，埃尔隆的身高几乎和他持平，胸膛的厚度使得他看起来并不柔弱而像是一个内敛蛰伏的战士。他穿着的衣服颜色偏暗，但袍子上的暗纹精致绝伦，有种低调的奢华感。

　　都是策划脑子进水，把诺多精灵打造成所谓的贵族精灵，坐拥无数的财富和精妙的艺术品，而辛达精灵就是在树林里乱窜的熊孩子。想到这里瑟兰迪尔就觉得该掐策划人的脖子。

　　电梯直达23层，从20层以上就是私密的主题房间，每一个套间都拥有奇特情调。注重隐私的关系，这里的工作人员很少，需要帮助的话可以按动走廊上的服务铃。通道弯弯曲曲，穿着古典的两位精灵，走在厚厚的地毯上摩挲出的声音，安静奇妙。

　　瑟兰迪尔说：“你比我还要熟悉这里。”他一向都只去过自己的楼层和熟悉的几个房间，其他地方一直懒得去了解。

　　埃尔隆笑笑说：“我也是十年前的老员工了，怎么样也该尊敬下前辈吧？”

　　“那么前辈，我一晚身价几十万上下，要带我去哪里？”

　　“合适的地方。”说完又是一段沉默，瑟兰迪尔觉得眼前的男人说话真是狡猾，从不正面回答他的问题，他继续问：“刚才你走的是公账还是私账？”

　　“私账，亲爱的，这重要吗？”衣服的后摆突然被踩住，连带的身体失去平衡被带歪，瑟兰迪尔往后摔倒，落入一个火热的怀抱。

　　“小心。”他的头顶上方传来低沉的声音。

　　“不要碰我！”瑟兰迪尔懊恼这件麻烦的礼服，他不清楚是自己还是别人踩到的。埃尔隆看他站好，双手举起离开表示清白。“这样长的衣摆容易带来很多麻烦。”

　　瑟兰迪尔不耐烦地回答他，“有的是人帮我提，如果不是你带我走这乱起八糟的路的话。”

　　“的确如此。这个房间是很少用到的了。”说完他推开房间的门，看来已经抵达了目的地。胡桃木的门上挂有房间的门牌，花体字一般的雕刻着——“真实之间”。

　　大概有四五十平方的房间布置成森林的一角，茂密的盆栽植物把房间装饰得郁郁葱葱，设定的景色是在森林中休憩的露台，白色的大理石砖铺满小半个房间，没有其他建筑物体，只有一张石质的长桌，上面摆放的是酒和酒杯。埃尔隆走过去，把红色的酒液咕咚咕咚倒到高脚的玻璃杯里，递给他。

　　瑟兰迪尔拒绝去接。“我从不喝外面送来的酒。”离开视线开封过的任何饮食都不要吃，这是最普通的自我保护措施，精灵王知道多少人觊觎他，其实连他私人都很少与他人单独相处。

　　埃尔隆一点也不生气，自己抿了一口酒。“好习惯。只是有点可惜。”

　　“你到底想要做什么？”

　　“放松，如果不是这样，没有办法跟你说上话。比起下午，真是看不出你是沉默寡言的人。”

　　“非工作时间又没钱拿，为什么要应付你。钱多，任性，嗯？”

　　“任性的是你。别这么看我，这是赞美，上天让你拥有任性的资本，我拥有的也一样。”埃尔隆的身材很高大，挺拔的身姿带来无与伦比的气势。这是一种瑟兰迪尔不熟悉，甚至没有接触过的类型。他习惯用鞭子和权杖让人们跟他保持距离。

　　黑发，黑色的眼眸。深沉，含蓄。这种包涵深意的目光看得他端正自己的态度。金发的国王坐直身体，微微倾过身体，金色的发丝有几缕调皮地滑落到胸前。他问：“你是谁？”

　　黑发的精灵，如同咒语一般，他回答：“为你而来。”

　　空气里的气氛变得若有若无的暧昧，应付这种说话拐弯，文艺的男人他还真是不太擅长，国王决定占据下主动。他说：“既然你付了钱，就脱光了趴到台上去。”

　　“你总是那么直接吗，瑟兰迪尔？”

　　“是，你可以表扬我。”瑟兰迪尔抬起的下巴可以让人更清楚看到他花瓣一样的菱唇，灯光下十分的诱惑。埃尔隆用接下来的动作表现出，什么才是直接的实干派。

　　他双手一翻拽住瑟兰迪尔的手腕，不知道从哪里冒出来的束缚带紧紧缠绕几圈，用力把他往前拖曳。瑟兰迪尔的双手被栓在一起无法反击，想站起来，衣服的后摆又被踩住，直接在他小腿内侧用膝盖的撞击，使得整个身体失去平衡，腹部贴到在石桌的边缘，他眼前发黑。埃尔隆从背后紧紧压住他的身体，火热的气息喷在他的耳边。“我说过，不要穿这种后摆的衣服，你会吃亏。”说完他去拿被摇晃的桌子泼出不少酒液的酒杯。

　　“王八蛋！你在酒里下了什么！”

　　“现在酒里可没有，宝石上有。”指甲一弹，戒指的宝石部分掀开盖子，从里面倾倒出的粉末迅速地融化到杯子里。被捏住下巴灌酒的精灵想抗拒，面部朝上的姿势根本躲避不开，他呛了几口。埃尔隆另一只手强势地划入他的腰腹，直接把裤子撕开。

　　衣料撕裂的声音让瑟兰迪尔震惊，我这身衣服好贵！他想喊没喊出来，甘醇的液体滑入他的食道。

　　一切都发生的太迅速，短短十几秒，瑟兰迪尔的身体就软了下来，失去力气的四肢软软地垂落下来，金发绚烂的头颅歪到一旁。安静得像个天使。

　　埃尔隆满意地看着自己捕获的猎物，手伸到石桌下方按动按钮，森林的幕墙被拉了起来，露出一间玻璃墙壁的房间。中央放置的不是床，是一张红色的性爱椅，在昏黄的灯光下，皮质的软椅发出诱惑的光芒。

　　TBC

　　周末事多，拖到今晚才更不好意思啊，要给他们第一次我也的好好写写~不卡肉呀不卡肉！


	6. ０６

　　金发精灵的身高跟他差不多，但身形要纤细得多，埃尔隆一点也不费力地把他拖行到另一个房间的性爱椅上安置，放好。这个只有30个平方的房间四全是单向玻璃幕墙，身处其中所有的行为都被镜子一样的墙壁照的清清楚楚。房间的角落边上放置有一个铁架，上面挂满了琳琅满目的道具，从镣铐到皮鞭，口塞到按摩棒，应有尽有。室内的灯光被调得有点暗，柔和得像是在咖啡馆而不是调教室，昏黄复古的灯光下看美人别有风情。

　　后挂的王冠已经被取下，虽然它精美又华丽，但它尖锐的菱角容易在剧烈的活动中伤害到主人，金发像流水一样披散在国王的肩膀上。他身上多余的衣服也被除去，外袍，衬衣，长裤，只有身下垫着他枣红色的披风，身体半遮半掩地显露在灯光下。白玉般的皮肤质地像是玉做的一般，如果不是他还有呼吸的话，简直像是不可存于世间美貌的神的造物，可惜他的姿势就不那么美妙了。

　　瑟兰迪尔双手被缚举过头顶，固定在椅子上方的栏杆上。这张椅子的扶手处竖起两根铁杆，正好卡住他的腿，整个人呈现一个M字大腿张开。

　　春光大泄。

　　欣赏这美景的埃尔隆的衣服仅仅脱去了最外层，领口的扣子被解开，隐约可以看到他长袍包裹下的精壮的胸膛。他围绕着椅子，缓慢优雅地踱步，眼睛上下扫过国王每一寸肌肤，全方位体会自己捕获的猎物，非常满意。

　　最终他停下来，手撩起瑟兰迪尔鬓角的金发把玩，几乎把脸贴到了对方的脸上。金发精灵的眼睛紧闭，小扇子一样厚厚的睫毛落下一片阴影，埃尔隆忍不住亲吻了一下。到目前为止，黑森林的国王陛下对他的生理和心理都造成极大的诱惑，换句低俗点的话说，他爽透了。

　　他捏住瑟兰迪尔的脸蛋，轻轻拍打，药物并不严重，只会迟缓他的神经反应。

　　“醒醒。”

　　轻微的呼唤声让瑟兰迪尔的眼睛睁开，缓和一会之后才找到焦距。当他看清楚埃尔隆近在咫尺的面孔，愤怒的火光立刻充斥他冰蓝色的双眼，想要挣扎，却被牢牢固定在椅子上，无处着力。他咬牙冷静地评判自己的处境，大意和傲慢是造成他落入陷阱的原因，现在已经是人为刀俎我为鱼肉。但即使如此，他也不会认输。

　　“我会报警，你这个变态，监狱里有的是人跟你玩！”他抬起下巴，一字一句地说。这表情勉强可以说的上严厉，其实可爱的像只炸毛的猫。

　　这样的威胁埃尔隆可没放在心上，他语气轻松地说道：“我可没有伤害你，亲爱的。你也得学一学，什么叫我花钱，我随意。真不明白瑟兰迪尔你的这点手段是怎么在粉红中州俱乐部混了这么多年没吃过亏的，你接待的客人都是小白兔吗？而且你的服务意识为零，看来加拉德里尔夫人该做做员工上岗前的培训。”

　　瑟兰迪尔被他的话语激得发火，再次挣扎宣告失败，四肢被缚无处着力反抗都很失败。“你到底想干嘛！”

　　“你现在光着身子，你说我想干嘛呢？我们是故友，也是曾经的恋人，今天终于有机会重温旧日的时光。”

　　“什么鬼乱七八糟的，又在这里乱加设定！”瑟兰迪尔气得大喊。

　　“身体不会说谎。”领主大人话说的文艺，手上的活却不是。

　　温热的手落在瑟兰迪尔的胸口，准确的说是他的乳尖上，雪白的胸膛被两朵红樱点缀着。瑟兰迪尔抖了一下，那只手只是在乳尖上转了个圈，然后下滑到腰腹，再下滑……大腿抬高的姿势，瑟兰迪尔隐秘的部位一览无余，黑色的耻毛下的性器安静地沉睡着，股缝中若隐若现的穴口羞涩地闭合着。埃尔隆用欣赏的目光那那里停留了很久，金发的国王的羞耻心让怒火烧的更旺。

　　“你这个流氓！”

　　“我是你的客人，今晚我有权利，全部权利。你可以喊我主人。粉红中州俱乐部服务的第一条秘诀是，你可以引导客人，但不能拒绝他。”埃尔隆说：“这个颜色，你不经常使用，令我惊讶。”

　　“我不会放过你！”

　　“我很想听你的呻吟，现在你这张嘴里吐出的可爱的话虽然有些烦，不过鉴于第一次带给自身的冲击过大，我理解你忐忑不安的心情，所以口塞这次我不用。”

　　第一次！瑟兰迪尔像被雷劈了一样僵直了。这家伙！开了天眼吗！

　　大手贴到了肌肤上，这次是顺着肌肤摩挲，品尝丝绸一样的触感。手上的热度越来越高，缓慢细致，几乎是在按摩一样的滑过每一寸皮肤。埃尔隆发现对方的敏感区域很多，感觉到手碰到哪里，身体会紧绷发抖，他就会反复确认。

　　被摸的浑身起火的瑟兰迪尔忍不住喊他住手。“我愿意付钱，两倍的钱！多少都可以！”

　　“你觉得我需要这个吗？亲爱的，我不缺钱。”埃尔隆说，“我看到了你的渴望，也看到了我的渴望。能把唐压在身下，我早就想试一试了。”

　　还不够，雪白的身体太单调了。他这样想着，取来一根紫色的绒面皮革鞭——柔软而有弹性的绒面皮革流苏，抛光的金属头和亚克力手柄，造型华丽。

　　通过刚才的爱抚，瑟兰迪尔胸口两朵红樱颜色已经从粉红变成了艳红色，微微地凸起，领主大人用手指捏住拉起其中的一个乳尖，用力一拧，尖锐的疼痛立刻席卷了他。非常棒的颜色，埃尔隆想，如果搭配黄金的装饰视觉上会更美。如果不是没有合适的造型，他这次会给瑟兰迪尔戴上乳环。

　　反复的拉拽，弹动，敏感的乳头充血立了起来，接着是轻柔的触感，痒和酥麻。毛绒的鞭子在上面打着圈，开始是温柔的，然后逐渐转重，忽然扬手，啪！白皙的皮肤上立刻浮现出红痕。

　　疼痛，瑟兰迪尔深刻地感觉到了，然后是火辣辣的酥麻，身体如同被电流穿过一般，当他被咬住乳头吮吸的时候，刺激得整个人的感官发生巨大的变化。

　　瑟兰迪尔对待客人从来都是冷淡而且暴力，很少使用这样的调情手段，他不理解也鄙视客人乞求疼痛，又能在痛苦中达到高潮的模样。现在亲身的经历，才会体会人体就是这样奇妙。束缚在头顶的双手握紧又松开，指甲深深地嵌入手心，大腿内侧紧绷起来，还是无法抗拒，痛也快乐的感受。

　　性器落到了对方手里。沉甸甸的小家伙挺可爱，色泽健康粉嫩，埃尔隆顺着根部往上撸动，逐渐加重力道。

　　“嗯……”男人的身体就是这样的悲哀，撩动得太简单，埃尔隆个中老手简直是手到擒来。

　　沾满润滑液的手指冷冰冰的，顺着股缝潜入神秘的洞穴。

　　指节探进，温热的小穴紧致，排斥外来的入侵。因为抹了大量润滑剂，进出间响起滋咕滋咕的水声，很快加入更多的手指进行扩张。

　　“做什么国王，做我的领主夫人吧。”火热的气息喷在瑟兰迪尔耳边。

　　TBC

　　我一定快点结束了这肉！想写脑洞剧情啊！


	7. ０７

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 低调和谐吃肉……开餐。

　　瑟兰迪尔脸上的红晕不知道是气的还是羞耻的，酡红的脸蛋如同酒醉，十分诱人，冰蓝色的眼眸恶狠狠地瞪着地方。

　　被他看的心痒难耐，埃尔隆伸出舌头沿着脸颊从上到下舔了一口，黏糊糊的触感让他想扭头躲掉，但还是慢了一步。领主的身体切入他的两腿之间，裸露的胸膛直接压到他赤裸的身体上，两具身体贴合紧密无间。

　　“滚开！”瑟兰迪尔张口即刻被对方捏住下巴，灵巧的舌头探入口腔，先是沿着内部腔壁扫了一轮，接着卷动国王的舌头强迫与之共舞。霸道，强硬地亲吻带有雄性不可拒绝的攻击性，咬住自己的雌兽绝不松口。吸住舌头卷走唾液的同时，也把自己的唾液交换到对方口中强迫吞咽，瑟兰迪尔的面部朝上，只能无助地，呜呜地抗议着，被哺渡的口液有些从嘴角蜿蜒而出，亮晶晶地反射着灯光。

　　埃尔隆继续手上的动作，一只手在他身上游走，爱抚敏感的部位，另一只手则在下方作乱，很快把小穴扩张到三指可以自由插入的地步。瑟兰迪尔感受它们在自己的身体内部又掘又挖，淫邪地征服深处的肉壁。湿滑黏腻的液体从指缝间缓慢地滴落，瑟兰迪尔忍不住闭上眼睛。

　　没过多久它们撤了出去，再次进入的不是手指，冰冷，光滑的物体塞进了肉穴中，推到最深处。瑟兰迪尔才意识到，是根按摩棒！他发愣的时候，对方推动开关，马达高速颤动，击打在内壁上。嗡嗡嗡的震动声夹杂着水声回荡在房间里。

　　“不——！”异物的侵入比手指更让人羞辱，拉扯的尾音说明他非常不适应。埃尔隆又把开关调到最大档，国王除了呻吟之外没有其他办法。

　　“啊，啊！！停下，停下，不要了！”

　　“不想要棒子，想要更大的，嗯？”埃尔隆看着他被按摩棒插穴的同时，也用手刺激他的阴茎，前后夹击，半软的肉柱直挺挺地竖起，顶端渗出液体。

　　金发的国王摇乱了一头金发，大腿内侧紧绷，雪白的两股之间，插有按摩棒的穴口抽搐着溢出的淫液清亮，把它染的更红艳。实在是美好的视觉享受。

　　埃尔隆吸了口气，“我有很多花样想和你玩，但是我现在迫不及待，就想先干了你。”他没有完全脱去衣袍，前襟大开露出古铜色的胸膛，结实的胸肌和腹肌完全看不出他是个三十多岁的男人。

　　火热的肉棒跟他的贴在一起撸动，坚硬程度很快就超过了此前。他单手拔出按摩棒，还坏心地在抽出的时候划了个圆弧，透明的体液从无法闭合的洞口中流下，看来已经完全准备好了，领主扶住下身硕大的龟头抵在穴口，用一深一浅的频率，逐渐把肉柱往里面打入。

　　他的性器硕大，火热，跟按摩棒完全不同的触感，瑟兰迪尔甚至能感觉到上面凸起的纹路，几乎撑开了肉穴的每一寸褶皱。肉壁收缩想要把凶器排挤出去，可每次重重的前插他就觉得自己的防线被打退一步。直到巨大的性器没到根部，全部进入之后，埃尔隆双手扣住他柔韧的腰，正式开始享用他的大餐。肉棒一下一下直接插到最底部，凿开深处紧闭，柔软的天堂。

　　领主大人插的十分爽利，小穴又软又热，一点也不干涩，诱惑他直接想把身下的人干穿。

　　“好多水，难以想象你不是个女人，这么棒的屁股和小穴真是天生挨操的。”埃尔隆干得从容，说出来的话却十分的下流。瑟兰迪尔想堵住耳朵不听他的污言秽语，但是这些羞耻的字句反而让他更敏感，还有时刻提醒他的，肉棒被拔插时水渍的响声，他想骂人，可喊出口的全是呻吟。

　　“啊……啊啊！”

　　埃尔隆每次进攻都用力把瑟兰迪尔的屁股按向自己撞击的方向，插到最深处搅动。耻毛和囊袋插到柔软的蜜穴里。挺翘的臀部拍打在下腹，啪啪啪，肉体击打的声音加上进出间带出液体的声音，狭窄的空间变得淫荡火热。 

　　当一次深深的插入，埃尔隆把性器停留在最深处，小幅度颤动，捏住瑟兰迪尔的下巴强迫他开口接受亲吻。上面和下面两张口都被堵的满满的，国王几乎要疯了，浑身都被快感冲刷着，只有尖叫能宣泄，都被堵在热吻中。

　　这样抽插了几百下，不知道埃尔隆控制哪个按钮，椅子的底部圆座开始震动，带动整个抽插的频率。

　　思绪早抛到九霄云外，瑟兰迪尔觉得全身都不像自己的，无法控制身体的任何部分，只能感觉到一根烙铁般火热的肉棒在他体内搅动，快感冲刷着他的感官，化成一滩春水的身体最深处泛起酸软，极度想要被鞭挞，被戳刺的更重的感觉。肉穴自发地抽搐起来包裹住巨大的性器，每次抽出的时候都沿着肉茎收缩挽留。这样的变化哪里会逃过埃尔隆。

　　“尝到肉味了，你这个淫荡的精灵，就操了这么一会，张开腿让我干深一点！”

　　猛烈的攻击让瑟兰迪尔剧烈地喘息着，双眼已经失去焦距。他从未和人结合得如此紧密，灵魂深处都被挖掘的感觉很恐怖，可快感又是实打实地在身体里尖锐，激荡地流窜，什么都不用思考，什么都不用顾忌，接受对方的所有。

　　椅子的后背向后放倒，形成一个平面，金发的精灵上半身终于可以躺平，下半身还控制在埃尔隆手里。他大发慈悲解开腿上的束缚，被干软了瑟兰迪尔已经没有力气。埃尔隆抓住两条细白修长的腿向上抬起，继续用肉棒鞭挞已经汁水淋漓的肉穴。

　　敏感的内壁抽搐着，欢迎各种角度的插入，被强力的打开后欢乐地包裹上来，含住，吮吸，带给男人最极致的享受。被他干软的还是一个绝色美人。金发已经摇晃得凌乱，口里胡乱的求饶，被性爱击溃的肉体任人采撷，还不够。让他直接从后面高潮，最后把他浑身都打上自己的印记，把精液射到子宫深处，才是雄性最终的目的。

　　可怜的瑟兰迪尔跟不上性爱的强度，只能承受对方性欲勃发的为所欲为。他大喊着第一次射精的时候，埃尔隆缓下攻击，大手挤压肉棒看他性器顶端的精液喷溅出来，同时坚硬的肉棒享受着小穴剧烈的收缩，高潮过去，浑身倦怠的时候，按住他接着继续操干。第二次两人同时达到高潮，热乎乎的精液击打在花心深处，烫得国王哆嗦吐出自己的精液。在他射精后，坏心眼的领主大人换插入了按摩棒，不让瑟兰迪尔在高潮中缓和过来。沾满精液，肠液的肉棒半软，把他的手放下来抓住。

一直在情欲顶端拉扯的瑟兰迪尔，意识像被抛到山峰的顶端，恍恍惚惚，埃尔隆则开始了第二波侵犯。椅子的下部伸出一个圆形的坐垫，埃尔隆往后坐下，把他抱过来骑坐在自己身上，瑟兰迪尔只发出一声短促地哀叫，就被强硬地向上顶弄的肉棒搅散所有思考。

　　这次的姿势因为体重的关系进入得更深。特别对准一个方向进攻。

　　他的整个身体向后仰，如同一张紧绷的弓，埃尔隆扶住他的腰和后背，有条不紊地继续侵犯他。肉体的摩擦没有止境，肚子里已经全是男人的 精液。

　　无法逃离，只能紧紧地用手抱住眼前的肢体。

　　到底被进入了多少次，换了多少个姿势，达到几次高潮，瑟兰迪尔没有任何记忆，他瘫软地哭着说“不要了的时候”还是被毫无留情地插干。

　　埃尔隆最后射出他今晚的第二波精液，终于满足地停下来。金发的精灵浑身湿漉漉，全是汗水，被肉棒塞的满满的小穴依旧无意识地抽搐着，他整个人都浑浑噩噩，头颅软软地搭在对方的肩膀上，安静，柔软。领主大人小心地把他抱起来，半软的性器带着大量的淫液滑出小穴，液体沿着大腿滴落。被侵犯了一整夜的国王陛下终于能躺平，蜷缩成一团，真是可怜，原本白玉无暇的身体不少地方被他捏的青青紫紫，满身汗水，哭红的眼角还挂着泪水，还有被蹂躏的最厉害的肉穴，探进手指，还是温柔，无意识地吮吸入侵者，被射入的精液轻轻一挖顺着指缝流出来。羞涩紧闭的花园已经被操成艳红色，想必内部也是…好可惜，他想下次准备一个窥阴器，还有要准备这个，那个……太多花样他想玩没玩上，国王的身体美味，极致的诱惑。他随即想到，来日方长，以后精灵王落在他手里的机会不见得只有一次。

　　埃尔隆细细地用湿毛巾把瑟兰迪尔全身擦干净，用自己干净的外袍包裹住赤裸的精灵，留恋地在他娇艳的菱唇上亲了一下，最后关上了房间的灯。

　　祝你好梦。

　　TBC

　　嗯，林谷之夜也要炮制一下的，哈哈哈


	8. 08

 

　　回到房间洗了个痛快的热水澡，维文先生很有兴致地弄起今天的早餐。寄养的小猫一直在脚边蹭来蹭去，喵喵地叫唤，提醒一夜未归的主人不要忘记自己的口粮。

　　培根，西红柿，面包，不到十分钟就迅速搞定战斗，虽然简单，娴熟的技艺显示他经常做饭，作为单身男士不能不说是一项优点。维文煎牛排很有一手，鲜肉在锅底滋滋滋地冒着热气，油脂的香味弥漫在空气里。

　　渡过热情的夜晚，给情人做一顿好吃的早餐，再你侬我侬地在床上缠绵一番后，同时满足情欲和性欲，一天的心情都会很好。

　　可惜……吞下一口煎蛋，享用早餐的维文似乎隐约听到对面摔门的声音。恢复还挺快的，他想。瑟兰迪尔，不，已经是非工作时间，不能再用这名字称呼——李佩斯先生没来踹他的门，也没有喊警察冲进来要逮捕他，表示邻居先生咬牙吃下了这个苦果，一切都如同想象的顺利。

　　天空渐渐明亮，摆脱出云层的日光在城市上空洒落下来，整个城市从沉寂中逐渐的苏醒。

　　几乎是彻夜未眠，维文没有丝毫的倦意，他打开电脑，老旧的机器整整挣扎了一分钟才开机，风扇吹的呼呼作响，整个桌面干净得只有系统图标，反正他平时也就看看电子邮件。维文打开看了一眼邮箱列表，依旧空空如也，沉默地又关上了它。

　　没有睡意，身体还残存着亢奋，他突然想到，粉红中州俱乐部在网络刚兴起时候就建立有内部联络组群，10多年前就是个时髦的存在，现在还不知道是否已经解散。抱着试试的心态找出10年前的账号，随意敲击键盘，叮咚一声居然登陆了，花花绿绿的文字界面弹了出来。

　　【大魔导师板蓝根】：所以说这事情透着玄乎。

　　【银泉上开金花】；急死我了，为什么我不在现场！我下次得给猫安个摄像头！

　　【领主我是你的脑残粉】：你不知道，最后那句我买你，我大瑞文戴尔的人就是那么霸气。

　　【红眼大魔头】：谁给我改的名。

　　【奥克斯没人权】：……我擦，诈尸！！

　　【眼大没有皮】……

　　【给框马草就卖身】……

　　【老婆不在家】……

　　【烫负离子怎么了】……

　　群里无数人被炸了出来，维文顺手改了自己名称。

　　【治愈之手】：大星辰之后在上，我回来了。

　　【银泉上开金花】：有生之年我居然能看到你冒头……简直神迹，该赞美梅林的胡子还是维拉？你上来做什么？

　　【治愈之手】：打字。

　　【银泉上开金花】：谁问你这个，是说昨天你干件大事，快说来听听，登场就真么劲爆，你不愧是活在暴风眼中的男人，不对，是男精！

　　【治愈之手】：那要看你定义什么是大事。

　　【银泉上开金花】：不要装傻!第一天回来就脱单，真是让人羡慕嫉妒恨的男人。

　　【治愈之手】：羡慕你可以躺上来。

　　【银泉】：……

　　【治愈之手】：抱歉忘记家属在，我对大型犬没有兴趣的，放心。

　　【银泉上开金花】：大型犬什么鬼！

　　【大魔导师板蓝根】：咳咳，昨晚情况到底怎么样了，你们走了之后去了哪里根本没人知道。

　　【治愈之手】：重要的商谈当然要选择重要的地点，经过友好、诚挚的交流，我和瑟兰迪尔王和谐地达成了共同进步，推动俱乐部业绩再上新高的计划。

　　屏幕上飘过一片省略号，众人心想都是骗鬼呢，当我们三岁？只有一位例外。

　　【我的金发闪闪哒】：真是优秀的员工，感动得我流下了泪水。

　　【治愈之手】：夫人，可涨工资否？

　　【我的金发萌萌哒】：昨晚撒钱的土豪不需要涨工资。

　　交流组群里都是没营养的对话，电脑下方的状态栏弹出的小窗口疯狂跳动。

　　【银泉上开金花】：你的节操才不可能那么高尚，不要以为我没办法知道，有人修改了中枢系统后台权限进入真实之间，里面的设备嘛……够你把他翻来覆去的折腾了一晚上了，现在居然能全身而退，冲这点哥佩服你。

　　【治愈之手】：很美味，呵呵（墨镜）。

　　【银泉上开金花】：这淫荡的笑容……我真心为精灵王流下同情的泪水，监控里居然看不到你。

　　【治愈之手】：俱乐部的摄像头位置十年都不换一换，要避开没什么难度。

　　【银泉上开金花】：今天吃错啥药了爬上来聊天，平时你最多收个电子邮件。

　　【治愈之手】：嗯，依旧没有消息，我能得到的信息只有她叫做阿尔温。

　　【银泉上开金花】：……想安慰你又不知道如何说起。只能用俗话说的，没有消息也是好消息。

　　在说话的时候，另一个窗口也抖动了起来，上面只有三个字，告诫室。

　　维文挑了挑眉毛，关掉它。

　　所谓的告诫室，是原本为宗教人士设立的一个心理调节场所。信徒向圣职人员告罪，并对所告的罪痛悔并发誓改正，以换取神的宽恕。所有的对话都是在小房间秘密进行，不能泄露于第三人，不允许安装摄像头和监控，所以也会被用来当作密谈的地点。

　　在临近中午的时候，维文如约来到告诫室。用木头模板隔离出的小房间光线阴暗，他确定门已关好，隔着一道栅栏的小窗口后坐下了一位白袍的老人，面目慈祥。

　　“甘道夫。”维文毫不意外。身为高级管理人员之一的老爷爷身份多重，他经客串各种角色，换一身白袍就变成了牧师，看起来还挺像模像样的。粉红中州关于他还有个奇特的传说，考试之前绝对不要见到这位巫师，不然无论考什么内容，全部不过关，简直可以说上魔性的存在。

　　“其实我也是有点着急。”

　　“我理解，还是要说，心急吃不了热豆腐。”

　　“我原本以为你会私下行动。”

　　“采用什么样的风格当然需要因人而异。”

　　“但是从我了解到的情况，那位先生的情况不太好。起码，他今天的反应异于平时。”甘道夫停了一下，说：“你的行动是不是进展的太快了？”

　　“这也是治疗的手段之一，我需要留下深刻的印象。慢慢接近不可取，竞争意识的壁垒会让他筑起心房，不如单刀直入。非常感谢能安排我离他那么近，有助于观察，虽然他现在完全还处于拒绝沟通状态。至于是多重人格还是精神分裂，他的思维和逻辑清晰，人格交替并不混乱，我需要进一步观察。”维文最后强调，“作为医生，我有我的职业道德。”

　　“……但愿如此。”

　　这个时候的李佩斯先生，窝在自己的家中，没有狂暴的怒火和狂躁，刚刚发生的事情似乎完全没有影响到他。现在他在安静，温柔地喂猫，看着猫咪们小小的头颅在食盆里拱来拱去。

　　厨房里的烤炉里散发出甜甜的气息，制作的点心已经快可以出炉，一旁等候身材高挑的他穿着围裙很有家居感。光滑的橱柜面像镜子一样映出他的身影，里面的男人梳着整齐的短发，精致的脸蛋和蓝色的眼睛，嘴唇还有些红肿，衬衣最上方的扣子松开，露出吻痕斑驳的颈项。

　　这个的男人看起来像一个陌生人，他很困惑，这是谁？

 

　　Tbc

好的，我已经开始乱来了。

 


	9. 09

　   林谷之夜。是的，埃尔隆大师回归的消息像风暴一样传遍了整个俱乐部，所有的期待，好奇全部都上升到最高点。像投入池塘的石子，一波波的涟漪往外扩散。

　　埃尔隆本人他用他的技艺和经验，完全印证了，当之无愧的大师身份。无论是任何器械到了他的手上都能玩出最出色的花样，如沐春光，每一位客人都觉得身和心得到洗涤，跟隔壁想要求受虐的抖M不同，他的客人来源更为宽泛，也更受追捧，前来拜访的客人络绎不绝，预约呈现爆满状态，抢破头的情况终于不是只有黑森林一枝独秀。

　　第一次，最珍贵的林谷之夜大礼究竟是什么？谁能得到？悬疑又刺激性十足的话题，都在人们心里落下了重重的问号。

　　林谷之夜，如约而至。

　　瑞文戴尔，中州大陆最后的庇护所，精灵之家，宁静祥和的山谷，许久没有迎来如此繁盛热闹的景象。

　　即使是虚幻的投影，构建出呈现出如同仙境一般的美丽景色，让人看的如痴如醉。和喧嚣热闹的密林之夜不同，这里处处精致，大到雕梁画栋，小到各种金银器具，别具匠心。

　　广场中心是一个巨大的圆台，由台阶错落分成好几层，宾客们依次进入围坐在四周。

　　一张雕花精美的圆桌放置在最中心，这是展示台。如果坐的太远，可以抬头看空中360度虚拟环屏，详细看到展出物品的详细细节。

　　瑞文戴尔的精灵们个个身材高挑，话不多，很有艺术家的气质。座位上备有水果、鲜花和美酒，客人们被气氛感染得也举止文雅矜持，坐下来后音量都小了很多。

　　众人在兴奋、忐忑的等待中，埃尔隆最后出现。他对大家轻轻颔首，依旧是长袍穿着，黑色的眼睛比夜空还要纯粹。声音低沉优雅，甚至有不少客人单纯为了他迷人的嗓音进行预约。

　　“欢迎。跨越了中土大陆遥远的旅途，来到此处——瑞文戴尔。愿星辰之后照耀，愿今晚各位能得到自己所想，寻到自己所爱。那么，请开始吧。”他走到圆桌前，双掌合十做了个邀请的手势。“首先我们来看这枚用黄金打造的阴茎环……”

　　拍卖会就这么开了起来，气氛逐步热烈，虽然商品有那么一点点特殊。

　　良好的气氛一直维持到午夜，没有通传，黑森林的国王陛下踩着风一样的步伐闯了进来。他的衣服偏向战斗，金属的肩胛装饰，银灰色的披风。挂满鲜花和绿叶的王冠取代的是一副银色的头冠。鬓角的金发往后梳拢，露出形状优美的额头，苍冰之瞳冷酷地望着前方，和步伐一样尖锐。后面上一串呼啦啦的侍从，土豪一样的出场方式所有人都侧目，主要还是因为他太美。

　　端正到完美的面孔，雪白的肌肤没有瑕疵，形状优美的嘴唇紧紧的抿着，看起来心情糟糕。他就这么直接大踏步走到埃尔隆面前，只有两三个台阶的距离，他的手手甚至落到了腰侧的佩剑上。

　　两个顶尖的人物上一次的龃龉现场的不少人经历过或者有所耳闻，嗅到了八卦的人们交头接耳，窃窃私语，十分兴奋，攥住手机狂发短信，当然试图拍照那是不允许的，一被发现就会被请出去。

　　埃尔隆抱着手，欣赏气势汹汹杀向自己的美人，生气也这么美。他已经有快一个星期没有能见到瑟兰迪尔或者李佩斯先生。即使敲门也避而不答。

　　倒是跟出来散步的小猫们建立了良好的友谊，黑森林的国王陛下养了居然不止一只猫，还每一个都有名字，维文从挂在宠物的脖子上发现的。猫罐头，小鱼干，鳕鱼条，他可没少花贿赂，希望这些毛茸茸的小家伙有朝一日可以帮忙助攻，给他助力。

　　站在他身侧的林德尔想出声阻拦，埃尔隆抬手拦住，他笑着说：“没关系，良好的邻居拜访求之不得，看到你仍然健康如昔，我非常的高兴，黑森林的国王，我的挚友，瑟兰迪尔。”

　　“我也很可惜你四肢健全，身体安康。”国王陛下冷冰冰的说到。他低头看拍卖桌上的东西，精巧、华丽，无一例外全部是淫具。有一些结构特殊甚至看不懂用于什么用途。

　　果然，他心里冷笑着，喜欢玩弄这些淫邪物品的主人才不是什么好东西。

　　瑟兰迪尔随意用手拨了一下那堆玩意，里面有个内嵌铜珠的小玩意滚到一旁，叮铃铃响了好几下。

　　“缅铃……你真是太有眼光了。”领主大人的脸上笑的暧昧，瑟兰迪尔的脸抽了抽，想把那可恶的笑容给扒了。

　　“这种东西我怎么看的上！我从来都是要最好的。”

　　“当然，我也如此想法。最好的东西当然是留在最后。”

　　“哦，什么是？”瑟兰迪尔跨上台阶，和埃尔隆面对面，两个人的视线在空中交汇，火花四溅。“包括你吗？我的领主。”

　　“我们这里是学术性的交流会。”

　　“身体上的交流不算吗？”

　　“真么说也是对的。探索人类身体奥秘之处，从来都是亘古不变的话题。”

　　瑟兰迪尔向他伸出手，修长的手连指甲都闪着粉色健康的光泽。

　　“嗯？”领主大人装傻。“你是想让我吻你吗？亲爱的。”台下哄的一声笑了起来。

　　国王恨的心里骂娘，他板着脸咬牙切齿说道：“……板子!”

　　当初埃尔隆用十万买下他的夜晚，现在瑟兰迪尔加倍就不信对方不跪在面前求原谅。他甚至想直接拿一袋现金砸到对方脸上，换成硬币可能是更好的主意。

　　“不能谈钱，过于庸俗。爱于性就是灵魂，是催化，我对你饱含情谊，所以我们度过了愉快的夜晚。”埃尔隆说道，周围的宾客们闻言鼓起了掌。“如今，客随主便，或者胜利者可以拥有最大权力。”

　　“什么胜利者？”

　　“让我心甘情愿。”

　　身后的一位女士甩掉矜持，大喊：“我来！”

　　领主大人回头跟她欠欠身，说：“抱歉，我也有选择的权力。”

　　众人哈哈哈地大笑，那位女士也红着脸坐下，现在的好戏只集中在粉红中州的两位头牌对决，其他无关人等根本引不起兴趣。

　　圆台的中央上方，缓缓落下一个巨大的玻璃罩，把站在正中的两位精灵王围了起来。

　　埃尔隆压低声音：“无论如何，你就是能用各种方法让我硬起来。今晚我就是你的，国王陛下。”

　　瑟兰迪尔呵呵地笑起来，这是他今晚的第一个笑容。

 

　TBC

 

　　我回来啦，小妖精们有没有想我啊，在坑底的不要担心我回来主力填这个了，整个故事可以说刚刚开始呢！！目标就是，玩弄瑟兰兰，欺负瑟兰兰，让他吃瘪，哈哈哈哈哈。我可以保证，绝对不虐，不虐，只是乱来的脑洞开的非常逗比，剧情就是脱缰的野马……

　　缅铃肯定要用，等你知道这玩意怎么玩你，瑟兰兰……哼哼……


	10. 10

**粉红中州俱乐部  10**

　　落下的巨大玻璃罩，隔绝了两个世界。空间大概有二十个平方，透明的玻璃幕墙，把四周封的严严实实。瑟兰迪尔左右看了看，嘲讽地说：“你是干嘛，怕我跑了吗？”

　　“我怕把持不住的观众冲上来吃了你。”

　　的确，当落下罩子的时候外面的都骚动起来，宾客们显然受到刺激，纷纷站起来试图去接近中央。罩子底部的边缘地板裂开一个环形，将中间的部分形成一个孤岛，否则单凭一面玻璃墙，很难说抵挡的住汹涌的花痴大军。

　　两位顶尖优秀的精灵，成为了舞台秀上的演员。现在所有的目光集中在他们身上。

　　领主气定神闲，他从未怕过瑟兰迪尔能耍出什么花样。“那么，密林之王，中州之夜的主宰者，看你的诚意。”他说。

　　聚光灯下的瑟兰迪尔高傲地站立，浑身散发出凌然不可侵犯的姿态，盔甲反射灯光冰冷，肩甲背后一直延伸，片片层叠像一对翅膀。

　　国王陛下开始脱掉身上的金属装饰部分，他的动作缓慢，优雅。

　　外部的人群的倒是安静下来了。瑟兰迪尔慢条斯理地，除下肩胛，银线交织而成的巨大披风也落到到了地板上，众人又开始嗷嗷嗷嗷的了。

　　脱啊，脱啊！最好脱到最后一件！好像给他塞钱！往他的内衣里塞！塞宝石也行啊！求给个机会！

　　国王陛下只除掉最外部沉重的部分和外衣，他就停了下来。活动活动身体像是甩掉多余的累赘，侧头一笑：“我现在还不够有诚意吗？接着，到你的。”

　　埃尔隆笑一笑，张开了手臂，意思很明显，请他动手。

　　瑟兰迪尔走过去，两个人的距离近到对方的呼吸都能感受，气息纠缠在一起。埃尔隆看到他低垂的眼睛，长长睫毛的阴影落下，十分的美丽。

　　金发的精灵全神贯注脱去对方的衣物。外袍，马甲，腰带……只剩下最贴身的一件长衬衣。轻柔的布料紧紧包裹住强壮的身体，埃尔隆的个子很高身材并不壮硕，肌肉线条流畅分明。

　　“满意吗？”

　　瑟兰迪尔从后腰摸出一条皮鞭，弯曲几下实验它的柔软度。长款，羊绒皮的软皮鞭。他用鞭子尾端挑起埃尔隆的下巴，调戏一般地轻轻滑动。

　　“虽然老了一点，仔细看看也不是不行。我该从哪里下手。”

　　“你的鞭子不错。黄金漆印，从克里西姆特订制的？一年不到100条，的确是好东西。”

　　“转过去，贱人。”

　　领主转过身，双手扶住圆桌的边缘，将形状优美的背部送给对方。精灵王的主意一点也不难猜，想要羞辱他，想要鞭挞他。

　　啪，啪，啪！鞭子伴随着风声，节奏性地怕打到肉体上。只是情趣上的道具，没有具备倒钩或者荆棘之类恐怖的东西，所以埃尔隆毫无反应。几十下过后，扬起的手臂更高，抽打的力气一下比一下狠。

　　似乎肉体不是他自己的，衣服都被打的出现磨损，露出红痕的皮肤。

　　鞭挞持续了几分钟，似乎耐心被用尽了，一扬手抓住他鞭子的末端，埃尔隆叹气：“单方面的虐待，可一点也不愉快啊。我没有感觉到任何情感，无论是诱惑还是沮丧，所以代表你这场失败了。”

　　挥舞鞭子的手在发酸，对方只是衣着狼狈，本人还是那么淡定，淡定到可恶。没有折辱到他，瑟兰迪尔承认，他是过于急躁。还有什么办法……

　　小圆桌上乱七八糟还堆放着拍卖的东西，国王一眼看见颜色鲜艳的物体，跟金属，石器打造的不同，是一枚低温蜡烛。

　　造型简单，颜色艳丽无比的蜡烛点燃后，上面跳动的小小火苗，很温暖。瑟兰迪尔把它抓在手心，往埃尔隆走去。

　　没有布条，太可惜了，如果蒙上埃尔隆的眼睛，效果一定会更好。看不见的时候感官会被放大，所有感觉更加清晰。

　　瑟兰迪尔用了另外的方式。

　　“闭上眼。”他低声说。埃尔隆从善如流，当他合上的眼睑，国王红色娇艳的唇落下来，力道很轻。领主感觉到了愉快，他勾起嘴角。

　　温情脉脉的问之下，烧热的蜡油滴到他的手臂、撕破的衣服里裸露的皮肤。没有意料之中的痛苦表情，领主大人眉毛都没有动一下。灼热的蜡滴落下之后，细白的手掌开始慢慢抚摸。

　　整整十分钟，瑟兰迪尔努力了十分钟，依旧毫无变化，不要说他下面的那根东西，就是埃尔隆的表情，都淡定的跟山一样。

　　领主最后抓住他的双手，睁开眼睛。

　　“你连我敏感的地方都没有摸清……到此为止了吗？瑟兰迪尔？不得不说我很失望。”

　　黑森林国王的失败，所有人都看在眼里，雷鸣一般的掌声响起来。瑟兰迪尔气的浑身发抖。铁石心肠的男人！冷感的变态！今天的失败，明天他的客人会质疑他的素质，嘲笑他的无能。身为唐，这是最大的侮辱。

　　精灵王在气的发抖，领主倒高声笑了起来。拿过两个酒杯。

　　“我只是跟你开个玩笑。感谢我的好朋友捧场带动这美好的林谷之夜。”

　　“只是个小小的余兴节目，让我们为精灵王干杯吧。”说着他把杯子塞给瑟兰迪尔，低声说：“风度。最后也不要失去你的风度。国王陛下。”

　　瑟兰迪尔抓起酒杯，一仰而尽。埃尔隆举杯向四周示意，“但愿我和我朋友的小节目能给您带来愉悦！共进美酒，庆祝这美丽的夜晚吧！”说完他揽住瑟兰迪尔的脖子，说：“总得让他们看到点物有所值的。”

　　吻落了下来。埃尔隆揽住瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，刻意地，两条舌头激烈地纠缠，感觉都能听到水声。

　　性感、热烈。

　　尖叫声此起彼伏。

　　亲吻持续了很久，瑟兰迪尔几次想扭头撤退都被紧追着堵住。埃尔隆的舌头想蛇一样湿滑，没放过他口腔的任何一处。他甚至恶意地哺喂对方吃下自己的唾液，强迫吞咽。这种热情、色欲之吻瑟兰迪尔感觉身体……不太妙……

　　国王扯着领主的衣领往外拉，示意停下。反复几次可恶的混蛋才停下，又被他占了便宜。瑟兰迪尔的眼睛已经是带有水汽，他咬牙切齿地说：“把罩子撤了让我离开！”

　　“你现在可出不去，你来的那么拉风，我们走也要别具一格。”

　　坐台在下沉。

　　玻璃罩的圆台缓慢地沉入地面之下。

　　埃尔隆微笑地向四周行礼，挥手告别。不愧是林谷之主，任何时候都维持最佳风度。

　　瑟兰迪尔僵硬着笑容，咬牙切齿地说：“这个俱乐部到底有多少机关……还有为什么你能知道的那么清楚！”

　　“所以说我是前辈，多少尊重我一下吧，瑟兰迪尔。”

　　沉入地板下不知道多远，头顶上的空间关闭，光线也阻隔了安静，沉寂，好像刚刚热闹喧嚣的世界并不存在。巨大而空旷的房间，幽暗的壁灯，瑟兰迪尔有种似乎又落入了陷阱的感觉。领主大人的话音清晰，空荡荡的房间甚至出现了回响。

　　“如果你还不服气的话，现在，只有我们，你可以用更多的手段。”

　　瑟兰迪尔咬住下唇。是的，他不甘心。

　　低沉的嗓音带着迷乱的糖衣继续引导他。

　　“各种诱惑，各种欲望，丢掉道德的外衣，这里不会有第三个人……让我热起来吧，亲爱的，让我看一看。”

　　TBC

　　——————

　　原本想写当众的，不过又舍不得，淫辱系的还是不要了。我们关了房门慢慢玩啊，瑟兰迪尔……

　　领主窝来给你发福利了，求开门啊！


	11. Chapter 11

 

　　沉寂，空旷，这里的时间和空间似乎凝固了，只有心跳声。灯光很暗，勉强能看清对方带笑的面容，轻佻，揶揄，更多的是冷淡，眼睛里没有任何波动。

　　动摇他，诱惑他，羞辱他……瑟兰迪尔心中涌起一种感觉，想要打碎对方的面孔，看看埃尔隆失态究竟是什么样子。

　　他是粉红中州的唐，是黑森林的精灵王，站在顶端俯视愚蠢的众生，所有的，应有的，都匍匐在脚下。他不应该失去自己的骄傲。

　　瑟兰迪尔缓慢地，脱去自己身上的衣服。领口的扣子被扯开，原先束的齐整的金发已经零零落落，随意披散下来，遮蔽不住雪白的肉体。他的个子很高，薄薄的肌肉覆盖在骨骼之上，像一株生气勃勃的树，柔韧，挺拔，又有种纤细感。肢体蕴含着力量，举手之间流露的利落和优雅，像他本人。

　　埃尔隆的眼睛亮了起来。

　　视线从裸露的肩膀，光裸的胸膛，平坦的腹部一路往下，精灵王没有把下面的裤子一起脱掉，十分的可惜。

　　两位精灵的身高相差无几。瑟兰迪尔走上前，伸手捧住对方的脸，说：“诱惑你，你有什么值得我诱惑你？”

　　“金钱，我有；美色，我远胜于你……到底有什么值得我觊觎，这个身体，还是下面的那根东西？”

　　冰冷的手潜入松散的衬衣，沿着胸膛来回抚摸。火热的气息喷在耳边，原本清澈的声线压的很低。

　　“快一点，我需要你。”

　　领主大人噗嗤一声笑了，他抓住瑟兰迪尔的手说：“不行，见过你真正发浪的样子，现在这样拙劣的演技实在不堪入目。”

　　甜美的笑容瞬间消失不见，瑟兰迪尔的脸一阵红一阵白。这混蛋！他豁出去一样送上自己的唇。

　　和之前强迫性的吻不同，两个人紧紧贴着，甜腻的舌吻转变成啃咬。相互咬对方的唇，对方的舌头，对方口腔里的唾液……呼吸变的急促，瑟兰迪尔调整角度，让自己也让对方更加深入，彻底席卷所有的角落。

　　舌头被吸的发麻，退出来咬住埃尔隆的下唇轻轻拉扯。咬一下，再舔一下。

　　他喘着气问：“我是不是很……棒？”

　　“从你的吻上来说，是。”

　　白皙细长的手指潜入裤裆，顺过浓密的耻毛，摸到埃尔隆的阴茎。那根玩意即使看不到，光凭手摸就能感觉它的粗大，分量十足。五指并拢，瑟兰迪尔开始从上到下，慢慢地撸动柱身。

　　埃尔隆并不阻止，任由精灵王刺激他的性器，在他的裤裆里摸来摸去。男人的关键部位敏感，容易刺激，可眼前这位总是差一点。瑟兰迪尔用上双手，没有放过下面的小球，反反复复，拢住双手，有节奏地撸动。

　　在他忙活的当儿，埃尔隆专注地用手指来回摩挲他的唇角。形状完美的菱唇一直是他的偏爱，缠绵的吻已经将红唇咬的肿肿的，反射出水光。

　　“瑟兰迪尔，你慢下来，为什么？”

　　“……”

　　“被我亲的有感觉了？整整一个星期，被我操过的小穴发痒了吗？嗯？”

　　“有没有用手指奸淫自慰？”领主大人的手抚到他的后背，用食指顺着脊柱一捋，战栗的感觉直冲头顶。

　　“爱抚，也需要技巧……你用尽浑身解数，也没让我兴奋，而看我只碰你一下，就能把你逼的春心荡漾的。”

　　这话显然激怒了某人，他把领主大人推后靠在桌子边缘，一把扯下他的裤子。巨大的性器弹了出来，颜色深沉。

　　精灵王伏下身体，捧着它，闭着眼张口含了进去。龟头很大，吞入的过程缓慢，皱起的眉毛表达出他的不适和痛苦。

　　他从未如此狼狈，低贱。打死黑森林的精灵王也想不到有一天会跪在男人两腿之间，心甘情愿地吃对方的性器。

　　埃尔隆的性器足够让他自豪，体积巨大，一般人含不住。男性器官的腥味刺激鼻腔，肉棒把瑟兰迪尔的嘴巴塞的满满的，舌头沿着柱身艰难地舔舐，过多的唾液只能努力吞咽。抓住根部，配合着头颅，前后移动让这根肉棍在口中抽插。一下下的深入，直到顶到咽喉深处。

　　瑟兰迪尔忍住想吐的欲望，努力地伺候男人的阴茎，感觉它在口中的逐渐硬挺，灼热。

　　享受着口腔里丝绸一般的触感，埃尔隆忍不住动起腰部，往紧致温暖的口腔里推的更深。精灵王的口技并不是很好，但他感受到了愉快，无论是心理上的还是生理上的。

　　抽出的性器已经勃起，灯光下反射出晶莹的水光。终于……瑟兰迪尔抬起头，冷酷的苍冰之瞳已经是波光潋滟，脸蛋甚至到耳朵尖都被羞耻弄的通红，凌乱的金发被汗水打湿贴在脸颊上，吞吐过男人肉棒的小口半开着，可以看到柔软的舌尖和贝齿。

　　还是被欺负的时候最诱人。埃尔隆心情大好，奖励似得抚摸他头顶的金发。

　　“很棒，瑟兰迪尔，上面的口尝过我的肉味，下面的口也来试试吧。”

　　“是我赢了！按照道理，你该听我的。”

　　“约定并不延续到这里，上一场已经结束。现在是你自愿，自发，来帮我舔肉棒。”

　　“你这简直是欺诈！我要投诉！”

　　“投诉什么？我们并没有达成实质性的协议交易，你要到俱乐部的劳动仲裁处去说帮我舔了老二没拿到相应的奖励吗？”

　　瑟兰迪尔哑口无言，这种愚蠢的赌约怎么能给外人知道！

　　“或者我们可以秉承男人间的习惯，来打架分个上下……在床上。”

　　从头到尾都在耍我，玩弄我！

　　牙齿好痒，瑟兰迪尔的怒火熊熊燃烧，他腾的 一下站起来，现在想扑到对方身上狠狠咬一口，无论是身哪个部位，要是刚才把他两条腿中间的那根东西咬掉就好了！

　　精灵王的磨牙声埃尔隆十分的惬意。气愤，无奈，不甘，所有的情绪都由他引发和掌控。瑟兰迪尔像是入网的猎物，任由他玩弄于股掌之间。

　　过度的气恼让精灵王的胸口堵的发慌，急速喘息，他咳嗽起来。埃尔隆很好心的立刻给他递上酒杯，里面还残存着小半杯酒液。

　　瑟兰迪尔想也没想把酒灌下，难以置信的是，不适感来的那么突然，有种熟悉感。

　　“王八蛋……又加料！我喝过这酒，明明没问题……”

　　“那一杯是，不保证这一杯啊，你这个小笨蛋。”

　　软下去的身体被接住了。

　　“瑟兰迪尔，你到底是来报仇的还是来找我上你的？”埃尔隆笑的非常可恶，“简直傻的可爱，不过我也很喜欢。比起你这种小孩子一样的引诱，我还是更喜欢自己摆弄你成我想要的样子。”

　　精灵王大口大口的喘气，眼睁睁的看着自己被抱起来。

　　“纯爱游戏玩够了，我心疼你。亲爱的，这次我们用张大床好好玩。林谷之夜，我保证这是你经历过的最深刻的性经验。”

 

　　TBC

　　——

　　缅铃还得等下一章了！码大章~心哟~

　　粉红中州俱乐部，简直是不知道哪里会通向异次元，但是这个房间好空啊，哪里来的床？

　　领主：神说，要有光，于是就有了光。我说，要有床，当然会有床！

　　就是那么有底气!

　　（我们给领主鼓掌）


	12. 12

 

　　粉红中州俱乐部的林谷之夜结束了，仅限于对外开放的部分，对内的还没有。准确的来说，埃尔隆觉得密林之夜更为恰当。

　　床很大，黑色的丝绸床单，柔亮的布面反射出迷离的光泽，是特地从中国订购的床单，丝滑柔顺。

　　雪白的身体在大床的正中，呈现一种奇特的景象。红色的绳子铺了满床，并不散乱，交叉横竖构成一个巨大的蜘蛛网状，瑟兰迪尔一丝不挂地躺在正中，四肢大张，手腕，脚踝都被缠绕住，像落入陷阱的猎物。

　　强烈的颜色对比表现出非常大的视觉冲击。

　　埃尔隆心情很好地摆弄手上的小玩意，欣赏自己打造的艺术。美丽，脆弱，诱惑……

　　瑟兰迪尔醒来的时候看到的是装饰有金色吊灯的天花板。似乎，有点眼熟。

　　这不就是上一次经历过惨痛教训的房间！回忆打开阀门，潮水一般地回溯。在这里，被绑在按摩椅上束缚得动弹不得，强迫性地打开身体，任由对方为所欲为，持续不断的性交，无力反抗的时刻他看的最多的就是头顶的这一小片天空。景象何等相似，这一回不是按摩椅，而是换了一张巨大的床。瑟兰迪尔有股想砸掉所有东西的冲动，很可惜没人会给他机会。

　　厚厚的床垫感受到压力往下凹陷——有人上了床。林谷的领主大人，只披了一件床单同色的真丝睡袍，散着头发，跨坐到他身上。

　　强壮的胸膛从大开的衣领中显露，蜜色的皮肤十分的健康。埃尔隆的手中攥着聚会上的鞭子，当成画笔一样在瑟兰迪尔裸露的身体上滑来滑去。

　　“该醒了，我的睡美人。”他不紧不慢地打招呼。

　　近在咫尺的大恶魔让精灵王气的肝疼，他挣扎想要抬起身体，却被复杂交错的绳子困住又摔回去。唯一自由的只有嘴巴。“你这个神经病！”

　　“总是落到神经病手里的，难道是弱智吗？”埃尔隆一点也不在意他的咒骂，拿着鞭子把他漂亮的脸蛋抬起，换着角度欣赏。

　　“真不错，厌恶蜘蛛，成天让侍卫们狩猎的精灵王，再高傲也免不了最终落入了罗网……我是不是挺有艺术细胞的？”

　　蓝色的眼眸像烈火，金发灿烂，白玉一样的肌肤，配着红色的绳子，凸显所有色彩的黑色床单。

　　“无论哪种颜色都衬你，真不愧无懈可击的美人。”

　　正因为如此，所以埃尔隆忍不住一吃再吃。不过亲爱的，我可是很记仇的……

　　手中的鞭子挥动起来，用温水浸泡过的皮鞭更加的柔软，比起粗暴的精灵王，他是个温柔的男人。

　　啪！鞭子准确地落到左边的乳首，瞬间浮现的红痕横贯整个胸膛。瑟兰迪尔随着他的鞭打，身体抽动。整个节奏很缓慢，埃尔隆并不急躁，他的手腕甩动随意但十分娴熟，三下轻一下重。没有多久，白色的肌肤上已经布满鞭痕。

　　领主的拇指按住两边充血的乳首，用力按下去转圈揉捏，疼痛，所有的感官都集中到前胸。

　　“啊……啊……你这个变态……”

　　“被变态搞的很爽的又是谁？”

　　火辣辣的疼痛显而易见，尖锐，独特，热力集中又期盼冰冷的手能带来慰藉。

　　双腿被推动，露出臀缝。蜜桃一样往外剥开，隐藏在其中的粉红色小穴暴露出来。

　　大量的润滑剂顺着手指，涂抹在小穴内部。没有打开的肉穴紧致异常，勉强能塞下两根手指。

　　埃尔隆取来那根色彩斑斓的蜡烛，看着他点燃的瑟兰迪尔睁大眼睛：他要把滚烫的蜡滴淋到自己身上？

　　“不奇怪它为什么会出现在拍卖上吗？它的用法没有那么简单粗暴，这可是很贵的。”

　　手掌里躺着一颗大小如同蚕豆的金属圆球，暗淡的金色。

　　蜡烛上跳动的小小火苗，融化了，什么空气里开始飘荡一种淡淡的腥气。

　　推入穴口的小球，没有费什么力气就被手指捅到甬道深处。

　　瑟兰迪尔刚开始只觉得异物感有小小不适，很快，在内部颤抖的。这枚古物十分的珍贵，和现代工艺不同，传说真正的缅铃内涵的液体是妖兽大鹏遗出的淫液，能勾得人春情荡漾。

　　雪白的双腿合起，放开，摩擦，纠缠，没有触碰到任何其他东西，瑟兰迪尔浑身都烧了起来。

　　“……这……是……什么……鬼邪恶的……”

　　古老传统的淫具，缅铃。里头置放水银，外面金子包了一层，浇汁一遍，又包一层金子，反复七次，纹路镂空交错，加热即可不动自颤。某种意义上可以说是最原始的跳蛋，当然，比那玩意有趣多了。

　　瑟兰迪尔浑身颤抖，淫邪的小东西在他身体内部弹动，震颤，没有任何动力，它跳的急促，各种姿势根本延缓不了，反而更刺激。

　　埃尔隆撩起睡袍的下摆，赤裸的下身，两根性器拢在一起，大小和颜色对比明显，粗大的肉柱相互摩擦。双手从龟头一直抚摸往下，双球也没有放过。

　　前方是快感，后方是折磨，截然不同的感觉让精灵王都不知道顾及哪一边。呻吟声再也忍不住，只有喊出来才能缓解。

　　这么可爱……再度推开瑟兰迪尔的双腿，小穴一张一合，似乎要吞掉什么东西，透明的液体从内部流出。埃尔隆坏心眼地双手捧住臀瓣，挤压，松开，揉弄，最大限度影响在身体深处震颤的缅铃。

　　“啊……啊……停下，快停下！”

　　“我好好教你这东西怎么用。”

　　完全熟透的穴口被捅入，坚硬硕大的肉棒没有受到丝毫阻碍，直接插到了最深处。龟头触碰到那颗金属的铃铛，顶住它往更深的地方推进。

　　瑟兰迪尔想逃，被手禁锢的臀部完全掌握在对方手中。埃尔隆抓着它们往自己撞击的方向压，一下，两下……尽根没入的性器，直到精灵王的屁股抵到他的性器根部，肉与肉击打的啪啪声，节奏性的响起来。

　　瑟兰迪尔顾不上，他的感觉，只有下面，身体最深处的柔软，小穴隐藏最深的部分，正在被肉棒顶的刺激无比。花心里面又酸又痒，他从没有经历过这种感觉，急切，想要东西碾磨，插入，他甚至觉得埃尔隆插的还不够深，操的还不够猛。

　　双腿紧紧缠住对方的腰部，勾着脚想把人往更深处带，精灵王被情欲折磨成为野兽，埃尔隆同时也享受巨大的快感。

　　湿软的小穴一口口地吮吸，摩擦柱身，顶到缅铃刺激他敏感的龟头，美丽的精灵浑身散发出色欲的气息，无意识的呻吟，大口大口地喘息，唾液从他的唇角溢出，失神的双眼已经没有焦距。

　　摆成侧躺的姿势，抓起他的一条腿扛到肩膀，再度插入。只空虚了一小会，内壁急不可耐地缠了上来，精灵王嗯嗯地呻吟着，金发散乱铺了满床，身体被撞得在大床上软成一团。

　　没有过多的言语，两具身体火热交缠。埃尔隆的双手在雪玉一样身体上又抓又摸，特别是乳首，拧的红肿不堪。

　　身下耸动不停，尽情插干的同时，埃尔隆固定住瑟兰迪尔头部，亲吻他花瓣一样的菱唇。精灵王的脑子已经成了浆糊，乖乖地把入侵者迎入。甜美，甘醇，整张口中，吃到的不是唾液，而是蜜汁。

　　今晚，不知道换了多少跟姿势，瑟兰迪尔翻来覆去地被摆成各种可口的模样，被肉棒插的欲仙欲死。他的身体十分柔韧，淫荡的小穴简直是名器，给与他交合的男人带来极大的享受。

　　混沌的意识又几次不知道飞到哪里，又被巨大的快感带回，肉棒一直没有停止过，小穴已经被插的松软，现在他整个被人抱在怀里。红绳不知道如何操控，将他整个吊了起来。瑟兰迪尔坐在埃尔隆的性器上，任由他挺动腰部往上插入，尽情的做爱。

　　“啊……有……完没完……”发现他醒过来的领主恶质地里面转圆，抓住的细腰则被往反方向转动。插在里面的那根东西又热又硬，瑟兰迪尔能感受到它的形状和分量，操了许久的肉棒根本不见疲软，骂道：“……你这个淫棍……”

　　领主把他放平，双腿扣在臂弯逐步往前打入，直到膝盖被压到肩膀。整个穴口朝上，低头就能看到红艳艳的小穴正在被插入。

　　“不配你这个淫穴怎么行。”

　　瑟兰迪尔看着自己被操开，粗大的肉棒把穴口撑到最大，平滑的褶皱全部打开，塞的满满，抽插间除了大量的淫水被挤的满出来，还有些许红色的媚肉翻搅得若隐若现。

　　难以接受地闭上眼睛，埃尔隆更混蛋地，插入一个扩张器。

　　喇叭形的器具把穴口撑到最大，可以窥见肉穴的内部，红色的内壁清晰地呈现，浇灌的烂熟，还在抽搐，它被淫液完全湿透，灯光下可以看到水光。埃尔隆朝它吹口气，凉凉的感觉然小穴剧烈地收缩起来。

　　“很漂亮……无论是颜色，还是感度。”埃尔隆赞叹说。

　　巨大的耻辱感，瑟兰迪尔的脸烧的通红，所有的血液好像汇集到头部，浑身气的发抖。

　　埃尔隆哈哈大笑，拔掉小玩意继续推入性器安慰他。重新包裹住肉棒的内壁再也不舍得，蠕动着紧紧吸住勾引不让离开。白蛇一样的身体缠绕住埃尔隆，两个人在床上尽情翻滚。

　　最后被固定住腰部射精的时候，瑟兰迪尔深刻的体会到他在被另一男人侵犯，从里到外全部打开，最私密的部分相互接触，原始野兽的性交。被操的神志不清，承接男人满满的精液，身体如此快乐，他感觉到自己在堕落。

　　他的确，没有这样的性经验。在遇到埃尔隆之前。

 

　　TBC

　——————

　　节日快乐乐乐乐！

　　床上的上帝领主大人你好！小的已经送上贡品了！


	13. Chapter 13

（坑里的朋友们，我回来啦！你们好吗！！）

13 

　　又是一个充满宁静的早晨，维文把窗帘刷的一下全部拉开，光线瞬间盈满房间，他赤着脚站在巨大的落地窗前往外眺望，可以看到城市下方缓缓活动的车流。他甚至可以感觉到迎面而来的风，连同愉悦的心情一样上升，回旋。   
　　与雨果先生惬意的早晨相比，只隔有一道走廊的李佩斯先生的家，就是另一幅景象。   
　　散落的衣服一直从门口延续到房间，几只小猫围坐在浴室的门口，毛茸茸的小团子们挤来挤去，似乎在担心它们的主人。   
　　浴室里的雾气早就消散，水温也逐渐变凉。李高挑的身材泡在浴缸里，白皙的皮肤上面全是痕迹。昨晚，准确是今天凌晨，发生的事情简直让他想把脸埋到水里去。   
　　佩斯先生的生活自从来到粉红中州俱乐部之后一直很平静，按部就班地上班，工作，虽然工作内容有点特殊。   
　　但是最近，突然闯进他生活里的隔壁的邻居……强势猛烈地打乱他所有的步调。李没有见过这样的人，强大，腹黑，控制力超群，最要命的是，他盯上了自己。   
　　疲惫的思绪弄得李的头很疼，他用手指按在太阳穴上揉按，默默地给自己打气，为了那枚戒指……他必须拿到那枚戒指，时间不等人，他没有更多的机会了。   
　　时间就这么逐步流逝，因为他泡在浴室里太久的缘故，门外的一群小猫们开始喵喵喵地叫得此起彼伏，担心主人遇到什么危险。   
　　李只得起身去安抚这群小家伙。他站起来，水珠沿着身体滑落。他的身材修长，薄薄的肌肉覆盖在骨骼上，线条分明，光滑的皮肤没有瑕疵，非常的赏心悦目。只是映在镜子里的，雪白皮肤上布满爱欲情色痕迹那么刺眼，提醒他，刺激他，到底经历了什么。李感觉到一阵羞愧。  
　　必须……去告诫室，必须把受到影响的心摆正。   
　　说出一切，悔过一切，才能得到救赎。 

 

　　几个小时后，粉红中州俱乐部里幽暗寂静的27层，走廊尽头是一个独立的房间。雪白的墙壁没有任何装饰，只有一座木质的小亭子在房间的中央。   
　　俱乐部高层区域的进入非常严格，无数的门卡和识别手续只为了保证客人的隐私，但是唯独不包括这里，告诫室。外表构成的木质颜色深沉，看起来颇有些年头，亭子的深度很浅，正面只容得下一个人进入。  
　　通常这里开放给有信仰的人士进行告罪，舒缓自己的心理压力，无论是客人还是职员，走进房间里没有身份上的区别，都是神的信徒。他们祈求神可以帮助他们，给他们救赎。   
　　今天只有他一个人，整理过的仪表的李看上去显得精神了一些，他穿着普通的白衬衣和马甲，表情带有种忧郁，和他平时气势凌人的感觉完全不同。   
　　他走进告诫室垂下门帘，在短短的椅子上坐下来，双手放到了架子上。一板之隔的后方，透过缝隙可以看到有一位穿着白袍的人也坐了下来——带有神职的牧师，准备安静地聆听他说的话。   
　　李深深呼吸调整自己的心态，隔了几分钟才开始，他说。“我有罪。”低沉的语调有些颤抖。“每一次鞭子落下的时候都是煎熬，需要极大的勇气才能保证不从手中落下。人们追求我，称赞我，歌颂流于表象的尊贵幻影，巨大的羞耻感折磨着我。但是我那么软弱，无法将一切宣泄于口，沉默是最好的防备，冷酷是隔绝的盔甲，我害怕人们发现我的自卑和怯弱。”   
　　“那位先生，我鞭打他，辱骂他，这些羞耻的行为像尖刀，像利剑，更刺痛了我。但愿他不会因此心怀怨恨，让我遭遇的罪是对我的惩罚和考验，我不抗拒。我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣，愿你的国降临。愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们。免我们的债，如同我们免了人的债。不叫我们遇见试探，救我们脱离凶恶。因为国度、权柄、荣耀，全是你的，直到永远。阿门！”   
　　光线幽暗，金色的头发稍微有些凌乱，说了长长一段话的李显得有点疲惫，不过他眼中的神采似乎恢复了很多。   
　　鲜少外出，没有朋友，谁也想不到看起来非常光鲜的他私下过着修道士一样的生活。他可以自由说话地方就是这里，只需要一位不说话的听众。   
　　李说：“如果没有什么事的话，牧师先生可以多呆久一点吗？”   
　　窗子后的白袍人影没有动，似乎是同意了。   
　　“谢谢。”李舒缓了一口气，有人陪着不是独自的感觉让他更好一点。他默默地坐着，平复自己的心绪。   
　　窗子后面的雨果维文先生，摘掉了耳麦，因为刚刚嗡嗡嗡响个不停让人实在没耐心听。手腕上的表射出一道小小的光束，展开成虚幻的视频版面，上面出现的是康纳先生的脸，即使没有了声音，雨果还是能从唇语看出他的胡言乱语。   
　　“哇塞，居然这么可爱，我实在没想到他会这样说。只为了打过你骂过你那么愧疚，明明被你奸来奸去的，简直是我没想到的画风！真可怜怎么落到你了手里。”   
　　雨果甩了个眼刀给他，意思是“闭嘴”。   
　　“如果不是我，你根本掌握不了他的时间和行踪。别这样看我呀，真是那啥啥了就媒人丢过墙。”   
　　维文按掉通话视窗，有一个鼓噪的同事真让人头疼。   
　　瞬间黑下来的屏幕让在另一端的康纳气的跳脚，大骂雨果的过河拆桥。   
　　来告诫的人已经离去，扮演牧师角色的维文先生却还没走。   
　　有趣，有趣，真是，太有趣了。雨果的手指敲击着窗框。他被请回粉红中州俱乐部很大的原因就是有位特殊的病人。李佩斯截然不同的双重人格表现，逻辑清晰，记忆也不混乱，而且长时间维持在一个平衡状态，这种情况在病理学范畴内是十分的少见。   
　　出乎他意料之外的，李不仅仅是外表，性格也是他喜欢的那一口，无论是正反的哪一面。甘道夫曾经警告他说过要有职业道德，现在，他想，什么职业道德见鬼去吧，我还是先把他吃够了才好。医生也有追求爱情的权利啊。   
　　还是先确认一下到底李的人格是如何转换的吧。   
　　夜晚，依旧是夜晚，工作开始了。   
　   
　TBC   
　　——   
　　上面呢都是我瞎编的，不要鄙视我小白233……只是为了想推倒软的佩佩版大王！


End file.
